A liquid manure spreader may be equipped with an injector boom mounted at a rear of a spreader vehicle, the injector boom extending transversely to either side of the vehicle with respect to the direction of travel of the vehicle when the spreader is operating. Liquid manure can be pumped from a tank through hoses to injectors mounted at transversely spaced locations along the boom. The boom may be divided into boom sections whereby outer boom sections may be folded up into vertical orientations to reduce the transverse profile of the spreader to permit driving the spreader vehicle on roadways between job sites.
However, particularly on large spreaders where the boom is quite long, folding the outer boom sections vertically results in the outer boom segments extending too far upward, creating a large vertical profile, which can interfere with overhead wires or prevent passage of the spreader through a door of a storage or maintenance building.
There remains a need to reduce the vertical profile of a liquid manure spreader when an injector boom of the spreader is folded vertically in a transport position.